


Promised

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Loss of Virginity, virginity pacts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 20:52:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: “We should make a pact,” she said suddenly. The book slipped out of his slackened grasp.“What?” he yelped, flushing sheepishly when the librarian hissed a ‘shh!’ “You mean…be each other’s firsts?”“Well, yeah.” Sansa sniffed, pushing her braid away from her shoulder. “Why not?”Belated Day 7 entry (The Maiden) for Jonsa week





	Promised

“Can I ask you something?”

Jon blinked up from his notebook and raised his eyebrows curiously. “Sure.”

Sansa regarded him for a moment, chewing on her thumb as he watched her face crease, no doubt trying to work out the best way to ask whatever she was wanting to ask. Although Jon doesn’t know why it was bothering her. They’ve been friends since primary school and as far as he knows, he has always been supportive and understanding with whatever worries Sansa talked to him about, and vice versa.

“So, um, Mya and Margaery have been talking…about…you know.” She gestured vaguely around the library, her cheeks turning slightly pink as she looked back at him.

Jon remained silent for a moment before placing the book down. “About school?”

“No!” she hissed, as though he was silly to not have gotten her point straight away. She cast a look over her shoulder before leaning across the table. “Sex!”

“Oh.” His mouth was suddenly dry and reading about the Highland Clearances sounded absolutely fascinating right now.

“They’ve both done it,” Sansa continued. “And I think Jeyne will soon too.”

“So?” Jon commented, frowning down at his book.

“So,” she huffed, snatching the book out of his hands. “I’m still single.”

“Again. So?” Jon sighed, taking the book back. “I’ve not done it either.”

“You’ve not?” she blurted, eyebrows rising in interest. “Huh. But, you have loads of girls slavering over you.”

Jon wrinkled his nose. “That isn’t sexy.”

“You know what I mean!”

“Look,” he sighed again, placing the book down. “I just don’t want to do it with someone unless I care about them.”

Sansa hummed, her brow creasing slightly as though she was unaware of such a concept. Jon shook his head and returned his attention to his homework, believing this slightly embarrassing conversation was done.

“We should make a pact,” she said suddenly. The book slipped out of his slackened grasp.

“What?” he yelped, flushing sheepishly when the librarian hissed a ‘shh!’ “You mean…be each other’s firsts?”

“Well, yeah.” Sansa sniffed, pushing her braid away from her shoulder. “Why not?”

Turned out, neither Jon’s head nor body could seem to reject such a prospect. Which he admitted was pretty sad, the fact he was so hopelessly in love with the girl who had been his best friend since nursery, that he was far too eager for this arrangement.

“I guess.”

He was impressed with how nonchalant he was able to make himself sound.

*** _Five years later_ ***

Of all the places he thought of seeing Sansa again, it wasn’t in London at Satin’s first live performance.

Sure, they had kept up on Facebook after they had gone their separate ways for university three years previously but, as was inevitable in life, even the best intentions didn’t guarantee their commitment to keeping in touch.

She was as beautiful as ever, and when she caught his eye, Jon felt his heart leap like it used to all the time in high school whenever she was near.

Turned out, absence did make the heart grow fonder for he truly didn’t think he loved her any less than he had in those sweet, high school days.

“Hello stranger,” she greeted, sliding up to him while holding her posh cocktail glass.

“Hello yourself,” he replied, leaning against the bar in what he hoped was a casual manner. “What brings you down here?”

“I share a flat with Gilly who is-”

“Sam’s girlfriend,” Jon interrupted, laughing at Sansa’s surprised look. “I share a flat with Sam. I didn’t know that you were living in London.”

Sansa pulled a face. “I haven’t made it public yet. I, uh, well there was a guy who was far too creepy for my liking, he just wouldn’t back off. So, I don’t really want him to know where I am.”

“Ah,” Jon said with a small nod. “So, not an ex-boyfriend then?”

“No,” Sansa snorted, shaking her hair out of her eyes. She gave him a curious look over the rim of her glass before addressing him. “And, you? Girlfriend? Boyfriend?”

“No to both,” he replied, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “Never had the time.”

“Hmm,” Sansa responded, her attention on stirring her drink with her straw. “My twenty first is in two weeks you know.”

She looked at him then, her eyes dark and wanting. As though Jon needed her to remind him with that sultry look. He had remembered their deal with perfect clarity. If they hadn’t lost their virginity by the time they were both twenty one, they would be each other’s firsts.

He had kissed a few girls, even gotten pretty close to losing his virginity with Ygritte. But in the end, he had decided not to, something just hadn’t been right about it.

“I remember,” he murmured, clearing his throat when he heard the husky tone. “How about we swap numbers so we can arrange something?”

***

Kissing Sansa was nothing like what he had imagined. It was far sweeter, her lips softer beneath his own as they fumbled with their clothes.

And if he had thought the feel of Sansa was better than his dreams, the sounds she made were far more heavenly than he could ever have thought. Especially when he slid down between her thighs and kissed her _there._

He managed to wring two climaxes out of her before she had tugged him away and wiped away his smirk with her eager tongue, desperate for a taste of the desire clinging between them.

Her own lips curved into a victorious smirk when she wrapped a hand around his cock, making him groan, high and needy. His body rocked into her warm palm, filthy endearments falling from his slack lips, making Sansa giggle and flush with pride and sweet shyness at his words.

When he spilled into her hand, she licked it up, her eyes sparkling mischievously as she sucked on her fingers with exaggerated moans.

Needless to say, it hadn’t taken him very long to be ready again. And then Sansa suddenly seemed nervous, turning away slightly.

“I’m on the pill,” she said, looking back at him but her lips were still pressing together nervously.

“I’ll still wear a condom,” he promised, already reaching for the drawer.

“Jon,” she whispered, her hand clasping his wrist gently as he returned with the foil packet. “I don’t want to do this with anyone else but you. Ever.”

“What?” he blurted, blinking in disbelief. “What are you saying Sansa?”

“I’ve been in love with you since high school. And I think you love me too.”

“Always,” he assured her, leaning down to claim her lips once more.

It was a little awkward trying to figure out a rhythm. And, it was over far too quickly for Jon’s liking. But still, he would happily put this down as one of the greatest and happiest moments of his life. And as Sansa snuggled up next to him, her lips already teasing against the sensitive spot she had discovered before, where his neck met his jaw, and subsequently making him ready to go again, he couldn’t help but think of all the other great, happy moments he would get to share with her.


End file.
